In a conventional blower, a balance adjustment was performed by adding a balance weight to a fan (plus balance adjustment) or removing a surplus weight (minus balance adjustment) for cancelling vibrations between the fan and a motor as a rotating body. For example, patent document 1 discloses a centrifugal blower in which the minus balance adjustment is performed.
Patent document 2 discloses an electric blower in which the balance adjustment is automatically performed by arranging a weight to be movable between a fan and a washer that fixes the fan. According to the conventional art of the patent document 2, there is a merit that the time and effort of the balance adjustment in a manufacturing process decrease. However, because the weight of the rotating body increases due to the weight, there is a possibility that an efficiency of the blower deteriorate.